


Don't Ride Crazy they Said

by DeviltearsJoy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Body Horror, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviltearsJoy/pseuds/DeviltearsJoy
Summary: Overlord is in love , Lucky him ,Overlord is in love ,Unlucky You
Relationships: Overlord (Transformers)/You, Prowl (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 22





	1. Every breath you take isn't a love song or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> This just all my overlord / reader ideas mashed into one work , this mostly no plot , just build up to shameless smut

It all started a long while ago , All what you know that someone,one-day started sending you weird gifts that were mostly made of dead mechs body parts crushed into heart shaped shapes and Energon candies that mostly smelled like death ,they were mostly sent to your office at work and at best you didn't care about it much because Prowl said he will deal with it and it stopped happening for a while and you were at peace , that was till this morning when you woke up and went to pick the newspaper outside only to find a very big mechs parts shaped into a heart standing in front of your door, so you closed the door , you breathed out and you let you out a little " what the fuck " as you walked to your phone "what the fuck" as you clicked on Prowl contact number "WHAT THE FUCK" you say as you stumble to your room , you knew the risk working as an agent for the autobots after years of working with them since they arrived on earth and went back to their home , you were used of having threats sent your way but this? This was something that no job interview prepared you for and you needed maybe an explanation?no you needed to leave your house ,whoever was doing this found your house and now it's a serious problem that need a serious solution

" Alright I'm going to ask you to tell the big bossbot that I no longer going to keep working with you guys ,I dont mind Dealing with crazy ass Warlord Hell I don't mind working with robot cannibal serial killer but I do draw the line when It get to this level of crazy " you say as you started packing your bags with some important clothes you liked,where you're going? ,to the nope train ,you're going to move out and live with The biggest autobot you know, bulkhead? Ratchet? Robot Jesus optimus prime? Who knows and who cares ,you're going to change your name and throw away all your contact information to the wind and forget about today and ignore the fact you feel like you're begin watched

" Listen I'm not the right person to be delivering bad news to anyone....and don't panic I'm coming over to pick you up...Ah just don't worry you're under the autobots protection as well ,we won't let anything happen to you " prowl says with almost sympathetic tone that sound more fake than his Aft and you can almost imagine him collecting all his brain cells to try to sound like he care about this Like he didn't tell you when it started happening few months ago to move your office away from his office because he was tired of cleaning the mess of "threats" that you got ,which you replied by throwing a mech arm out the pile on the floor at his helm because he deserved it ,it didn't reach him but at least he shut up for the rest of that day

" You don't _dare_ to tell me to not panic ,I wouldn't panic if this was sent to my office at the base but this time it's different it's at my own house ,and I live in middle of nowhere buddy ,I deserve to panic and cry and To yell it's the healthy way to react ,not that you know how to healthy react to anything yourself" you snarl at him as you finish packing up your precious stuff into the bags" you said you would deal with it ,you said you dealt with it ,How the fuck did it turned to this" you say as you walk to your fridge and you open it to pick an energy drink and started sipping it aggressively and fast

" Listen...I......Ah it won't happen again I promise you that ,I thought I solved it but it seem like that...problem... didn't get the right memo" he ex vent Deeply and you let him continue talking out the kindness of your heart " I assure you that I truly thought we took care of this,I wouldn't lie to you-" he make a sound like he is clearing his throat like that's possible" I wouldn't lie to you again (y/n) ,you're partly my responsibility and...partly partner...and I have been here to keep you safe and the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt or feel threaten " he says with a great amount of honestly in his voice that made you almost believe him ,almost is the word because you know his game of never doing or saying anything unless it benefit his own ass ,you wonder if this mysterious"manic" was one of prowl past problems that somehow got sticked to you instead by your sheer bad luck with Life

You sighs deeply " Sure I guess...Ah yeah sure I believe that you are honest for now" you wear your ugly crocs and huff" how far are you?" You asks him and you wait for his answer,it take him 1 full min to answer " I arrived ,open your door" you smile as you drag your bags to the door and open it to see Prowl in his Alt mood waiting outside of your house ,looking somehow nice "took you long enough didn't it" you says as you put your bags in the backseat of the car and you put yourself in the driver seat " you know I am truly going to stop working with you guys after this "you say with all honesty and prowl ex vent loudly " you won't,I promise you I would stop this for good soon" he promise as he drive you away from your house ,you sighs as you close your eyes and you wonder how things ended up like this

meanwhile back at your house ,someone walk in ,you forget to close your door didn't you? Don't worry overlord won't break anything, he is just glad prowl left fast enough before he did something that would have you upset , he think to himself as he walk in ,human sized and with the happiest grin on his face ,your house is a treasure box and he is ready to explore it ,Yeah He is remembering how things came to this and he is ready happily remembering it ,fresh on his mind like yesterday.....


	2. Meeting The Devil Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years ago ,You're at your office stressed out and tired ,Prowl take advantage of that

6 years Ago  
For someone who works with giant alien robots it's sure boring as hell ,You know You get into this field promised a great salary and benefits and a big plus meeting Aliens who wouldn't agree on working with the autobots? Apparently anyone who have common sense that could realize That the stress and work coming with it won't be worth working with aliens ,You sure wish you had that revelation before you got to this point in your life, If you knew this job will lead you to this much paperwork ,you would have personally punched yourself in the face to stop yourself from implying to this Job, few degrees in Psychology and A top Graduate from The Autobot training centre and here you are ,Filling up paperwork about how your last appointment went with Megatron himself,which believe it or not ,it was boring af and Megatron seem to be not taking you serious much due the fact you're of the size of his index finger ,not like you care, At least you made progress today and he told you that you are an okay organic...at least you hope that what he meant when he said he wouldn't kill you first if he was to break out of the prison.

Your phone vibrate on your desk,you open the screen to check,one new message from your over glorified baby sitter,You assume that the only reason why he is put to work here is because he is the only person who could save you in case something went wrong with one of the prisoners ,not that you minded ,working with him is a bliss specially whenever you were behind him ,He probably had the nicest looking Ass in the galaxy not that you will ever tell him ,Nope ,you will keep it to yourself and make sure he never come close to know what you have him named in your phone.  
*ProwlFineAss: You look miserable. *  
Your eyes widen as you look around,No one is around,you stand up to look outside your officer,no one there...how the fuck...?  
*ProwlFineAss: the security cameras.*  
Oh yeah that make sense but also weird not like you're going to call him out on that because well he probably have his reasons to be there ,you hum as you sit back to your desk and smile to yourself,You type your reply smoothly  
*[Y/N]:thanks for noticing,I look like that because I feel that way.*  
*ProwlFineAss: Are you done with your work? I assume you're at least close to it because your shift ended 5 hours ago.*  
Oh yeah , you look at your half finished reports and your smile die fast and get replaced by a slight frown ,maybe bit tears of frustration building up that you quickly wipe them away but badly more are now running down your cheek,god Damn it Stress tears not the right time to start up you think as you type your reply weakly  
*[y/n]: yea..absolutely almost done just need to...finish what left.*  
You see the typing go on and Stop for a moment before it continue then it stop completely as he answers  
*ProwlFineass: I see.*  
You feel your cheek heats up as you remember that he is able to see you from the security camera in the office and you force a smile and put your thumbs up toward the camera as to say "it's all cool beans" before you get your eyes back to the reports that you decided to try to finish faster so you can cry in peace back at your Room and for that you finish writing up the last report in the data Pad and you get up ,you grab your phone and you put it in your pocket and you sighs deeply as you walk your way out the office after turning the lights off ,The halls are empty of everyone,You almost wish that it wasn't,it would been nice to walk back to the Ground bridge with some company around

" Here I got you some coffee" said a voice from behind you and you jump with a silent scream coming out from you as you look back and you meet eye to eye With no other than Prowl and he look smaller,He still tower over you as you stare at him and he stares right back at you while holding a coffee cup in his left servo  
" I...I..Thank you?" You say as you take the coffee cup from him and look at him ,your neck hurt from looking up at him for sure ,you're not sure since the halls are dimly lit but you can almost see him smiling  
" Not a problem,you looked like you needed some caffeine" he says as he start walking and you feel yourself walking next to him ,He is walking away from the ground bridge room but you find yourself not really caring since having him around is soothing your over stressed out brain  
There is some comfortable silent as you walk next to him while you sip from the bitter coffee he brought you,You don't even like coffee but having a cup of coffee that he brought for you is enough to make you forget about your dislike for coffee ,You should probably stop staring at him and Stop crushing at him while you at it you think as you look away from him to start staring at the coffee cup in your hand  
" Megatron will be moved out of this facility" prowl break the silent and you hum " is that so?" You ask and you sound almost disappointed " He is finely going to get his stand in court " Prowl reply and ex vents loudly "that's a good thing...hopefully they will go easy on him"you say honestly because you kinda could see from where Megatron coming from ,He had a good reason to Start his Revolution but he really went poorly with everything else ,can't blame him tho 

" You sympathize with him?" Prowl asks as he raise his eyebrow at you ,He almost look shocked at your response and that make you feel nervous ,you clear your throat as you try to find a good answer " Yes and No ,Yes because as someone who have been working with him for a few years now ,I can see his reasons And no offense but your planet whole government systems from as far I have read and learned so far seemed pretty wack but anyway I'm not going to judge your race over this or talk about it much because what I know is very little" you take a deep breath as you continue " the No part is because He really went overboard with everything ,can't blame him really ,someone who never been free can mistake power for freedom and that on itself kinda depressing" you answer him with honestly in your voice and you look at him trying to figure out what he is thinking about your reply 

" huh " is all what Prowl say as you both continue walking to the elevator and you both enter it and you're kinda now realizing that you probably should kept that to yourself because Prowl face show no emotions as he click on a button and you feel the elevator going down,Prowl look at you with a weird look at his face "I assume you always find a place to sympathize with The worst" he says as he suddenly grow back to his normal size and that make you feel a bit scared ,bit nervous" well let me continue what I was going to say before your little rant, Megatron going to leave,You will he assigned to deal with someone else" he says coldly and you shiver because ouch why he gotta take it so personal?

"I am sorry if I upset you "you say and he look down at you with a frown before he sign-Up vented loudly " I'm not upset " he says "then why did you....Got..big?" You asks nervously and he hums " we are going to meet your new...problem...patient..whatever you might call it" you raise an eyebrow as he continue talking "he is a bit...of a problem to us...You see No one really agrees to work with him as soon they meet him or hear his name" prowl sound kinda bothered as he speak "But I'm sure you would be able to work with him....Of course you will have the choice to agree or not but I want you to see him before you decline" he says as the elevator door open and he grab you and hold you In his servos "what-" " it will be faster this way" he answer you before you can ask 

You look around and you notice that there is a lot of cameras and what you can assume the best security in the world in one hall and you're kinda worried "...i don't want to sound naive but..why would you need this much security? Megatron cell doesn't have this much security and he was a Warlord" your voice is kinda shaky as you speak and you can feel Prowl servos gently holding you closer his chest as he himself prepare an answer you never thought you would hear 

" this.....Mech is....Far more dangerous in a...You will understand when you meet him " he answers you honestly as a multiple doors slide up to reveal a room that is lit with red lights and he walks in with confidence and you are now really unsure how to feel about this "Who the fuck is more dangerous than Megatron himself?" You ask professionally with a voice laced with fear and curiosity

" Overlord " Prowl Reply.

" Oh Prowl You brought me a pet? How considerate ~" The devil Spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sarcastically* oh a cliff hanger ,how orginal   
> Things will be going downhill from here


	3. Too tired For this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord meets you for the first time ,You meet him but you're too stressed to actually think ,Prowl wasn't prepared for this outcome

Overlord red optics are trying to have a look at you But prowl protective hold is hiding your panicked self from the sight of The Phase sixer ,You have heard of overlord ,but no one truly liked to talk about him for too long for a good reason you assumed,His name had too many dead Mechs buried under it ,too many unfortunate souls who had the misfortune of only meeting him 

" what the fuck " you whisper lowly to prowl ,mostly because there is no right reaction to this moment that doesn't involved you kicking prowl in his perfect Face for taking you here while using his charm to distract you from his true intentions for acting kind to you this evening after seeing you so stressed out earlier,it kinda hurt in a way but you're too busy staring back at overlord from the little space that prowl left open for you to breath through 

" Did you squish it? Too bad I was eager to have an actual good company that doesn't involved you..." Overlord says flatly at prowl ,There is a hint of dissatisfaction in his voice as he probably wished to be the person to squish you instead,you're not sure how to feel about this.

" make your choice (y/n)" Prowl speak lowly to you ,You want to punch him ,You don't even realize that you let out an answer "Sure why not " you don't even mean it but it's too late to back off as Prowl protective hold is off you and he put you on the ground ,You thought you felt tiny compare to Prowl,You now feel like you're nothing compare the Sheer size of Overlord ,You're staring at him and he is staring right back at you , You think if a stare could kill you be now dead 

" stop looking at me with your big eyes " your stupid mouth speak before you think and you see overlord blink in surprise? Disgust? You're not sure but he doesn't look pleased for sure ,He was probably waiting for you to scream or something along those lines .

" This is (y/n) " Prowl speak before overlord can open his mouth ,Overlord deadly stare move back to Prowl instead of you and You let a breath of relief wash over you " she will be Working with you instead of Mike" Mike? You look at prowl with a questioning look and you look back at overlord to see his reaction that seem unreadable and it stay unreadable 

" Why ?" Overlord asks and prowl look at him with a look of amusement "He retired" he answers and you are standing there kinda confused as The only Mike you know of is dead ,He ended his own life a week ago ,Poor guy...working with overlord probably had a big tool on his mental health and you can feel the guilt sink in for not knowing him better outside of work .

" He is actually dead....Sorry " you say flatly and overlord gaze is now burning through you ,Prowl too ,You now think you should have stayed silent ,Prowl probably lied for a good reason but the same time you feel bad for staying silent over a bad lie.

Overlord is laughing hysterically and you are not sure how to react,The stress tears are running down your face and you're not sure if it's even stress tears or fear tears ,you're walking yourself back to the big door ,Prowl is standing in his place looking back at you ,You wish you passed out on your desk instead of having to deal with this ,You look at the security camera and you sign to them to open the door and they do thanks Primus ,You walk yourself outside to the elevator,Fuck prowl and fuck overlord,You will deal with them tomorrow,for now you're going to sleep and hope this is all a bad dream 

You hear the large doors close and you see prowl walking toward you ,You click on the elevator button faster and you hope he doesn't hear that you're trying desperately to close the elevator before he arrive,but too bad for you ,He walk inside the elevator as it close behind him and he is still looking at you ,No he is staring at your soul ,You're very uncomfortable,maybe bit horny due the fact it's prowl who is staring at you " it's rude to stare" you tell him 

" it is " he confirm to you ,You feel uneasy now he is getting smaller in size and he is still staring at you like he is trying to figure a way to murder you in your sleep "it's also rude to not tell a person that you're taking them to a crazy manic killer cell and tell them that they will working with them In place of Their Deceased co-worker " you tell him sharply and there is so much venom in your voice that you're surprise that you can be passive aggressive while having a mental break down on the inside ,Prowl hand touch your shoulder and You flinch at the gesture ,your eyes are wide and you're crying and you're now sure it's because of fear not stress

" I offer my sincere apologies to you (y/n) ,You were the last person who we wanted to put to work with overlord But no one want to work with him,hell Mike was the only person who ever agreed to this and now he is gone and Overlord doesn't have anyone working with him anymore and you worked with far more unstable mechs before and I truly thought about this-"he ex vent loudly ,it's like a sigh you assume" I can now see it wasn't a good time to introduce you to him " his palm is now carrying your cheek gently ,His voice is laced with guilt and you're melting ,Prowl is an ass ,The worst to deal with but yet When the Prowl mood hit him but This moment? He seem sincere,honest and So pretty...

"Take the day off tomorrow...just try to rest ,You can start working with overlord later this week" he says as his thumb move smoothly over your cheek rubbing soothing circles,You hum in agreement and you let yourself enjoy this kinda gentle moment ,You close your eyes and you mumble to yourself "you know you're so pretty..." it's low and it's only for you to hear ,Prowl stop rubbing soothing circle and you're sure he heard you,You don't open your eyes ,The silent is heavy and Prowl touch feel heavier ,The elevator stop and the door open ,You walk out and you notice prowl not moving ,He is staring at his own hand now ,Better you think 

You walk to the Ground bridge room alone ,You greet the Bot working there with a wave and a weak smile and they look back at you with a concern look " rough day?" The Bot ask as they prepare the ground bridge for you "you can say that " you say weakly and they nod in understanding "it's ready ,rest well kid"they tell you "You too buddy" you say before You enter the Portal 

you find yourself standing infront of your house ,You walk to your front porch and you open the door " I'm home" you say jokingly and you sighs as you close the door behind you then you make sure you lock it as well and then you walk to your living room only to lay down on the floor there on the (un)comfortable carpet,You breath out deeply and you scream loudly letting all the frustration and fear and Stress out with a scream that sound like you're getting murdered ,You don't care About that You yell bloody murder and curse the paperwork and everything bad in this universe ,You will never forget this night ,You think as you close your eyes and fall asleep on the floor of your living room ,Your last thought before you drifted to sleep was How Overlord red optics looked when he was laughing hysterically earlier,You had nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine really made me believe that I could write fanfics lmao  
> Anyway ya thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess lmao


End file.
